Prusy - Protektor Biblii i Jezuici
Od czasu XVI Reformacji , Cesarstwo Niemieckie zaczeło w niezwykle szybkim tempie nawracać się na Biblijne Chrześcijańśtwo , to właśnie Niemcy są krajem które dały właściwą Reformacje która rozprzestrzeniła się na całą Europe . Z Katolickiej podległości Papiestwu , Niemcy zrzucali masowo brzemię katolickiej niewoli grzechu , stając się krajem Protestanckim . Jednak głównym punktem kulminacyjnym Protestatyzmu w Niemczech oraz w Europie - stały się Prusy , Protektor Protestantyzmu . Ten kraj stał się Centrum Niemiec , całym jego życiem , Niemieckie Landy nigdy nie były takie same od czasu Powstania Państwa Pruskiego . Na drodzę Historii jedynie Bawaria nie przyjeła nawrucenia w niemczech na Biblijne Chrześcijaństwo . W przeciwieństwie do Prus , Bawaria była skansenem Niemiec , miejscem Jezuickich wpływów i zła które objawiało się z tego strategicznego do walki z Chrześcijaństwem miejsca w Niemczech dla Jezuitów . Jednak Prusy są nieocenionym strażnikiem Protestatyzmu . Niezależnie od sytułacji w Europie , nie zależnie od potęgi armii katolickich prześladowców , Prusy NIGDY nie cofały się przed walką i wyzwaniami innych państw , dążac do zjednoczenia Niemiec . To Właśnie Prusy są centrum całego życia Niemieckiego . Ta ostoja protestantyzmu była centrum rozowju , kulturalnego , naukowego oraz oczywiście Militarnego . " Protestantcy Historycy szkoły Pruskiej , sławili państwo Pruskie jako ostoję racjonalnej administracji i postępu , oraz wyzwoliciela Niemiec z rąk Habsburskiej Austrii i Bonapartystowskiej Francji . W zdominowanym przez Prusy państwie narodowym , utworzonym w roku 1871 , widzieli naturalny , nieunikniony i najlepszy wynik ewolucji Niemiec po Reformacji " '- '''Prusy , Powstanie i Upadek 1600 - 1947 , Christopher Clark , strona 26 21 Września 1943 Roku , w Brytyjskim Parlamencie Churchill powiedział : '" Jądro Niemiec stanowią Prusy .' " Właśnie z tego powodu , tak wiele znaczenie mają Prusy dla Istnienia Protestatyzmu i ochrony Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa , Prusy stały się największym wrogiem w Europie Kościoła Katolickiego i jego najpotężniejszego zakonu - Jezuitów . Ten Zakon powstawił za cel dokonania absolutnego zniszczenia Protestatyzmu , będąc sprawdzą i dokończycielem zapoczątkowanej przez nich Kontreformacji . Właśnie dla tego , Państwo Pruskie , było ich wrogiem , i to bardzo silnym wrogiem , bowiem Waldensi , Albigensi , Paulicjanie , upadli , a Hugenoci nie mieli gdzie się ukryć , Husyci zostali ostatecznie pokonani tracąc sens swojej misji , Kościół Anglikański prześladował Lolardów paląc ich na stosach , jednak Państwo Pruskie , nie chciało upaść , przeciwinie , wytaczali oni odwety i swoje działa , przeciwko siłą przeciwnika , doszczętnie niszcząc je i wygrywając , nigdy nie uchylając się od walki . To jedno państwo , przejeło rolę Protektora Protestantów od Wielkiej Brytanni i stało się siłą które można przyrównać do Husyckich Taborytów , mimo otoczenia przez wrogów w Postaci potężnych państw wiernych kościołowi katolickiemu , Prusy przetrwały wszystkich swoich wrogów , walcząc z nimi w Bitwie . Niestety , świat ten jest w ręce złego , a szatan i jego Kościół chcieli zniszczyc państwo Pruskie oraz Niemeicki Protestantyzm , którego katolicyzm nienawidził . To właśnie dla tego Winston Churchill , Mason 33 stopnia później dodał : '" To jest źródło wciąż wybuchającej zarazy . " ' Zbrodniarz Mason Winton Churchill , nie mogąc wygrać wojny z Niemcami bombardował samolotami ludność cywilną , gdyby Niemcy Wygrały wojnę , Winton Churchil został by stracony za fakt zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości . Alianci ukarali Katolickich Nazistowskich Zbrodniarzy III Rzeszy , ale nikt nie dotknoł nawet Wintosa Churchila . Aby mordować Niemieckich Cywilów , celowo użyto zabronionych na konwencji genewskiej bomb zaplających , które oprucz niszczenia budynków , wypalały ludzi . W wyniku celowego ludobójstwa ludności cywilnej poprzez naloty wypadowe , śmierć poniosło setki tysięcy ludzi w Hamburgu , Dreźnie . Północne Protestanckie Niemcy , zostały zniszczone . Prusy są krajem w którym Bóg ingerował w los jego przetrwania w obliczu otaczających go niebezpieczeństw w bardzo widoczny sposób . Po przegranej bitwie w czasie Wojny Siedmioletniej pod Kunowicami , gdzie Pruska armia walczyła przeciwko mającej przewage liczebnej połączonej armii Rosyjsko - Austriackiej , Fryderyk II Wielki napisał : '" Proszę ratować rodzinę królewską, nie mam już żadnych rezerw i, mówiąc szczerze, uważam wszystko za stracone. Nie chce przeżyć upadku państwa. Żegnajcie na zawsze."' - Fryderyk II Wielki , Król Prus , List do ministra Karla Wilhelma Finck von Finckensteina po przegranej bitwie pod Kunowicami Jednak niespodziewanie , Koalicja Austraicka nie wykorzystała zwycięstwa i poprzez błędy organizacyjne , zwlekanie i strate czasu , sprawiła że Fryderyk II zebrał nowe siły i odbudował Pruską Armie . To wydarzenie zostało na zapamiętane przez Historiie jako '" Cud domu brandenburskiego " . Określenie to zostało wymyślone przez samego Fryderyka II odnośnie niespodziewanego wydarzenia które uratowało Prusy . To wydarzenie zostało przyćmione jednak przez następny cud z 5 stycznia 1762 roku , gdy zmarła Elżbieta Romanowa , Cesarzowa Rosji , a na jej miejsce , wszedł na tron Piotr III Romanow , który wycofał Armie Rosyjką z frontu , a nawet jej część przekazał Fryderykowi II Wielkiemu . Kilka miesięcy Później Car został zamordowany a na jego miejsce weszła Katarzyna , która całkowicie wycofała się z wojny . Wojne Siedmioletnią zakończyło podpisanie 15 lutego 1763 pokoju w Hubertusburgu znajdującego się w Saksoni . Postanowienia pokoju przynały Prusom Śląsk oraz ziemię kłodzką . Fryderyk II Wielki był tolerancyjny religijnie , uwarzał że prawo do wolnego wyboru wyznawania własnej wiary jest niezbywalnym prawem każdego człowieka , które jest przez niego gwarantowane w jego państwie . Tak więc Protestanci , Katolicy , Żydzi , mogli wyznawać religię jaką tylko chcą i nikt w Prusach nie mógł im tego zabronić . W ten sposób rozdzielił on kościół od państwa , uwarzał że plityczne popieranie jakiej kol wiek z grób zaskutkuje osłabieniem państwa . '''" Katolicy, luteranie, reformowani, żydzi i wiele innych sekt chrześcijańskich mieszka w tym państwie ( Prusy )] i żyje w zgodzie: jeśli zbyt gorliwy władca opowie się po stronie jednego z tych wyznań, na początku utworzą się stronnictwa, wybuchną spory, pomału zaczną się prześladowania i wreszcie wyznawcy religii prześladowanej opuszczą ojczyznę, tysiące istot ludzkich wzbogaci sąsiadów swą liczbą i swymi umiejętnościami. " - Fryderyk II Wielki , Król Prus , cytowany przez Polskiego historyka , pisarza , eseiste i publicyste Pawła Jasienica ,'' Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów. Dzieje agonii'', wyd. Czytelnik, Warszawa 1999, strona . 258 Flaga Prus.png|Flaga Prus Fryderyk II Wielki.jpg|Fryderyk II Wielki Hohenzolern Bitwa pod Kunowicami.jpg|Bitwa pod Kunowicami Marcin Luter.jpg|Marcin Luter Zniszczenie Niemiec.png|Zniszczenie Niemiec przez Zbrodnicze Naloty Ludobójcy Winstona Churchila Winston Churchill.jpg|Winston Churchill Iron Kingdom , The Rise and Downfall of Prussia , 1600-1947 - Clark, Christopher.jpg|Iron Kingdom , The Rise and Downfall of Prussia , 1600-1947 - Christopher Clark Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Historia